


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末8、9

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 2





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末8、9

8.  
两条中级香烟的价格开了一间简陋的房，久保田只恨模特工作的offer没有在穿过时空在这个世界纷沓而至，手头只有爸妈给的生活费——连爸妈都不知道在他身上发生了什么事，他们甚至还会埋怨久保田自己任性报了这所美容科学校而不是去读牙医，时空错乱还会扭转周围人的三观吗，久保田难以置信，又觉得一切都有可能。不过这都是题外话了。  
他感到更加难以置信的是，在没有发情而绝对清醒的情况下，白岩没有拒绝和他上床。  
其实已经做好了被拒绝的心理准备，如果白岩表现出一丁点以后连朋友都没得做的意思，久保田也会抛下架子死皮赖脸地缠着他，在这个世界中做彼此唯一的选项，无论如何也不要再形同陌路。  
他从来没想过趁人之危，那次天台上也是。而白岩，即使在这个世界里，都不像是会来者不拒的人，况且还有未来偶像的自觉性约束着他。  
同意的速度快得出人意料了。  
此时的白岩张开大腿跨坐在久保田腰上，沐浴后滑腻的皮肤在小旅馆昏暗的床头灯下泛着剔透的洗柿色，手指着水久了，有微微起皱，正描过久保田下颌的轮廓和锁骨的形状，一寸一寸点火。  
久保田伸手够不到白岩的后颈，喉结滚动，用染上欲望的眼神问他：抑制贴揭下来了吗？  
白岩摇摇头，俯下身子，裸露的胸脯蹭了蹭久保田被解开三颗扣子的校服衬衣：“你帮我。”  
猫咪一样伏在身上奶声奶气撒娇的白岩，久保田不是第一次见。他轻柔地揭下抑制贴，生怕扯痛了腺体附近娇嫩的凝脂。  
熟悉的鸢尾香气引诱着他们的下一步动作，久保田搓揉白岩的臀瓣，后者发出小声的嘤咛，全身没有一块肌肉是绷紧的，脱力地趴在久保田的胸前，寻着双唇与他接吻。  
久保田边吻边将手指压进白岩饱满多汁的后穴，一片湿润中已经洞口大开，他惊讶于Omega的体质时，白岩撤出他口中的软舌，呢喃道：“扩张过了，洗澡的时候。”  
久保田拍了一把他的屁股：“前辈想得真周到。”  
白岩把脸埋在久保田的颈窝里，呼吸声清晰可闻，热流顺着汗毛乱窜，久保田脖子痒痒的，却舍不得推开他。在这个空当，久保田能瞥到有泛黄水洇痕迹的天花板，想必是梅雨季节过于潮湿，水汽氤氲不散的证据。他又想起在那个世界第一次和白岩做爱，还是童贞的白岩连哪里被进入都一无所知，结果是白岩的后面太紧，两人出了一脑门儿汗都无计可施，以失败告终。  
还好Omega的身体天生用来做这档子事。  
久保田没怎么费力就镶进了白岩的身体里，带出一大股清液，弄得雪白的床单上也晕开了和天花板上一样的水渍，还打湿了大腿根，穴心与肉棒的连接处一片泥泞不堪。久保田小臂上的青筋暴起，支在白岩耳边的定点上，性器被绞着被吸着，在无比舒适的阻力下前后抽插。  
这场关于穿越时空的，浩大的意外让他重新拥抱了白岩。  
不禁勾起嘴角。  
“你笑什么？”白岩问。  
“没。”  
“说说嘛。”白岩被操得嗓子又有些干涩，他意识到除了奶茶之外没有补充其他水分，想着一会儿从久保田口中讨回来就是了。  
“就是觉得，嗯……”久保田捞起他的后腰，临时扯谎，“前辈要比我想象中更聪明一点，知道要扩张什么的，不像初心者。”  
久保田紧贴着的身体一僵，下面也被夹得生疼，险些缴械投降。  
“啊，不是那个意思，前辈，我没有那个情结的，即使前辈之前和别人做过也没关系！”  
……哪里没关系啊。  
……还是会吃醋的好吗。  
嘛，这个世界里，一切都有可能，或许Ruki的设定不是童贞了呢？  
或许他没必要知道白岩的过去，正如白岩没必要知道他们的将来。  
久保田侧过脸，吻住白岩沉默了一阵子的嘴巴。

9.  
年少的人总爱为一点小小的占有欲伤神，好在能立刻化为行动予以纾解。  
白岩的腰肢极细，久保田握在手中会被两侧肋骨硌到，插得狠了，胭脂色的大拇指印落在白到发冷的小腹皮肤上，对比强烈，看在眼中又激起一层欲望，没药味道的Alpha信息素喷薄而出，在空气中纠缠住了鸢尾香。  
两条连肌肉几乎都摸不到的长腿，一晃一晃勾在久保田的后背上，白岩的脚踝刮过脊梁上的骨节，还有凹陷下去的腰窝。  
“Ruki，你从前就这么瘦吗？”  
浑身细胞吵闹着想被填满的白岩没听出什么端倪，哼哼唧唧地回应，又嫌他不够卖力，还有闲暇提出无关紧要的问题，于是释放出更浓烈的信息素，带着哭腔求他插深一点。  
久保田应他所愿，单手攥住他的两个膝盖护在掌心里，将人整个翻了过来，再小心地让他膝盖着床。龟头蹭着内壁旋转了180度，爽得白岩搂住枕头一阵浪叫。久保田的性器整根塞进去，卡在生殖腔口，停住抽插的动作，把白岩揽进怀里，舔吻他的腺体，啃咬他的耳垂，手贴在他的心口，在心跳的频率下厮磨他挺立的双乳。  
白岩的乳头颜色很重，比茜色还要重一点，此时的久保田是看不见的，他只摸到一手液体，他分不清是白岩溢出的乳汁还是自己手心出的汗。  
“动一动……嗯、久保田くん……”  
白岩抬起臀部，用所剩无几的体力夹着体内的巨物前后小幅度挪动。这样直白的引诱，16岁的久保田没办法忍耐，隐约有了要射的迹象。  
更年轻一点的身体只有这方面会带来困扰，轻易地起意，轻易地情动，轻易地做出各种反应，敏感似枫藤的叶子，雨一下就蜷缩，风一来就舒展。  
愈演愈烈的欲望驱使，加快了抽插的速度，差点把白岩的腰捏坏，白岩承受不住塌下去，又被久保田圈起来往自己的方向按牢，在甬道内的敏感点上集火。  
简陋的房间没有空调，老旧的风扇吱呀作响，气压上升到一个极端，有窒息而眩晕的饕足。  
“射进来……”白岩盲目地摸索到后面的肉棒和囊袋，拼命往身体里送。  
“不可以，乖，让我出去，射到你的脸上好不好。”如果诚如大平的那个方法所说，他惧怕在精关失守的一瞬间推翻和白岩现有的一切温存。手指陷进柔软灼热的两团棉絮中，他托起白岩的臀瓣，作势要拔出。  
“射到里面，Yuto。”是冷静的祈使句，比喊出来还要坚定些。白岩双臂弯曲撑在额前，死死将自己钉在久保田发胀的性器上。久保田打算用力推开他，但在他仿若一折就碎的腰身前还是迟疑了。  
如果可以侥幸留到这个世界，是说，如果侥幸。在他身体里埋下一小颗子弹，看他的身体变得丰盈，堆积起来的脂肪填充进嶙峋的肋骨空隙间，摸起来的饱满手感和他女性一样漂亮的脸相称。子弹在相对静止的生殖腔内炸开成结，碎片重组落地后成为两人最大的羁绊。  
久保田的凶器上膛，散弹的枪子排列在精囊里，缓慢地戳开腔口，在肉环的挤压之下扣动扳机，悉数敲打在了腔体的最深处，同时，本能地咬破了白岩的腺体。  
两种信息素被赋予活性，短暂碰撞之后迅速减淡，缔结成新的纽带。  
白岩迎接高潮的方式是反手扣住久保田的肩膀，眼泪、娇吟和急促的呼吸混合成一种物质裹住久保田的耳朵。  
裹了很久，似乎生长在上面了。久保田将将意识到，嗯，还在用后穴吞咽着自己性器的白岩，是真实存在的。他的侥幸心理倾向到期望的一边。  
没有回去。  
又生还于这个世界。2016年初秋的暑气没有消散。

（待续）


End file.
